


i can't hide it when i get close to you

by allourheroes



Category: Thai Actor RPF, offgun
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: “Two alphas working together like that,” they say, “does your pride not get in the way of working smoothly?”“Papii, what do you think?” Gun says, because that’s what he always says when he doesn’t want to answer. He doesn’t want to say anything Off doesn’t feel comfortable letting the public know.Off takes a moment, just a long, “Errr,” before he puts his words together. It’s an awkward time to be vulnerable in an interview, both of them sprawled on the bed together. Off ends up smiling and looking at the interviewer directly, “Have I ever said I was an alpha?”An OffGun A/B/O AU with alpha!Gun and omega!Off.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, OffGun - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 70





	1. Conception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



> This isn't the first OffGun I've written, but it _is_ the first I've actually finished that isn't an itty-bitty drabble. And it's mpreg. With pregnant Off. 😂
> 
> The a/b/o aspect is a bit more loose than most: no scenting, no knotting, etc. (Heats are mentioned but not included.) This is mostly just SOFT AS HELL and exists only because my friend wouldn't stop texting me about "what if the tall one was pregnant" even though she _doesn't even go here_.
> 
> The fic title is from the official English lyrics to their song. Oh, and this is total fiction although it references things from real life.

No one knows he’s an alpha for a long time. It comes out as an off-hand comment in an interview, the magazine reporter thinking she’s so daring in asking what should happen to Gun if his heat was triggered in the middle of shooting.

Gun is fiddling with his earring, answers nonchalantly, “Alphas don’t have heats.”

It leads to a series of questions and Gun puts as little as he needs to into them, but what’s on everyone’s mind is further inquiry: Why do other alphas, betas, and omegas alike _act_ like he’s an omega? Act like they want to protect him, if he himself is an alpha? Why does he take the role of an omega so often in his work?

Gun just shrugs it off, talks about people hiring them based on their own expectations due to his size, his seemingly sweet demeanor, and that, ultimately, that there’s still a divide and bias against omegas in this day and age is ridiculous. He’s not ashamed to play an omega because he sees no reason to be.

“Two alphas working together like that,” they’ll say, “does your pride not get in the way of working smoothly?”

And it’s true, Gun has worked with other alphas in the past, and, on occasion, they have made their interests known, especially when thinking that he’s an omega, but this is not the case for his continuing work now—other than with Jane. Working with another alpha that doesn’t live up to those alpha expectations is a pleasure and they get along well.

“Papii, what do you think?” Gun says, because that’s what he always says when he doesn’t want to answer. He doesn’t want to say anything Off doesn’t feel comfortable letting the public know.

Off takes a moment, just a long, “Errr,” before he puts his words together. It’s an awkward time to be vulnerable in an interview, both of them sprawled on the bed together. Off ends up smiling and looking at the interviewer directly, “Have I ever said I was an alpha?”

It’s as if the air leaves the room...and then rushes back in. It all gets brushed aside, the assumption that despite his alpha-like presence he must be a beta, without ever asking _him_ directly.

When they’re alone, however, it’s different. Gun likes to tease that it’s like fate but Off had always been reticent to accept the idea...until more recently. He’s started giving in to Gun far more and Gun isn’t sure why. Omegas aren’t inherently infatuated with other omegas and although he is not _actually_ an omega, his pheromones say otherwise.

The same could be said of Off. He projects an alpha persona, an alpha presence, the height and the confidence. Most people can’t see through it. But Gun can.

The first time, he lets Off fuck him. Off has never been with a man or an alpha before and Gun is more than happy to let him in. Being with Off is enough, in whatever way.

But there is an alpha part of him that lies in wait, just wants to make his omega comfortable, happy. For all Off’s bluster, Gun will give him time to adjust.

They’re fucking in the GMM building which— Okay, it’s probably a monumentally bad idea considering how often people whip their phones out to record. But, lowkey, Tay knows and is on the lookout. And Gun says, “Next time, Gun wants to be on top.”

Off’s gaze flickers to him in panic but Gun calms his omega, kissing him until he’s too distracted to think, riding him until they both are.

When they come out, lips more swollen than they’d been for photos earlier. Off is a bit nervous but Gun reassures him and Tay’s smirk has Off and Gun both trying to smack him, keep him from completely outing them. He’s done it enough already.

Back in Off’s place after the interview, Gun is waiting to see if Off might bring it up first. Or maybe Off wants to forget the whole thing...at least, _that_ part of it.

But Gun isn’t going to let him go without pushing it. Off has grown much more attuned to Gun’s needs as Gun has to Off’s, as one does for someone they care about and an omega does for an alpha and alpha for omega. Off seems to realize something is still on Gun’s mind.

His fear prevents him from talking but not from Gun bringing it up. They cuddle up on the couch and Gun snuggles into Off’s embrace.

When they tumble into bed, however, Gun holds Off’s wrists. “Did you think about what I said?” Gun lets his alpha persona settle into his bones, hiding away that omega sentimentality that so often gains him favor. He waits for Off to look at him, to gulp and then, like the omega he is, offer his throat and himself.

Gun is gentle with him, takes Off like he’s been waiting to. It feels just as good if not more so and he knows Off, although embarrassed, feels the same, because Off comes otherwise untouched. He’s never given in to this omega side of his own desires and Gun taking him, fucking him, was something he didn’t know he’d been waiting for.

Off is still shaking when they finish and Gun kisses his back, his shoulder, the nape of his neck.

“I guess that wasn’t so bad,” Off murmurs as they fall back, Gun clinging to his side as usual.

“Papii...don’t lie. Papii liked it.”

Swallowing down his dignity, Off gives a half-hearted, “ _Uh_ ,” and Gun smiles, wickedly happy.

He lets Off fuck him again in the morning, just to reassure him that their status will not change one way or the other. And, really, he thinks Off is game to switch if he can get over these societal hang-ups that have been so unfairly thrust upon him. Omegas never get fair treatment and Gun gets a lot of that from the assumptions he himself receives, he can’t hold it against Off in the slightest, especially when Off’s presentation...well, _doesn’t_ present.

The alpha in him already knows that Off is his omega, has laid enough of a claim to lend temporary peace to the beast within.

They continue on as they had, just a little more sewn together in spirit.


	2. Confirmation

Gun is the first one to notice that something is different. He’s used to pinching and prodding Off wherever he feels like it, attuned to Off’s body, his scent, his everything. At first he thinks maybe Off is sick, but that’s not what his instincts tell him.

“Papii, you should go to the doctor.”

Off doesn’t get it at first, but Gun keeps pushing until he agrees, knowing that Gun worries about him and if Gun really thinks something is wrong, it’s better to alleviate his concerns than to fight him too much on it.

For all that Gun oozes omega energy ninety percent of the time, there is something to be said of an alpha’s instincts and, truth be told, Off is afraid that it could actually be something of real concern.

But it’s not what he expects. It hadn’t really crossed his mind much given his history that this _could_ happen.

“Pregnant?” he repeats, staring at the doctor.

She’s very calm and kind as she speaks. Outsiders may not know his status but it’s not like it’s something he can hide from his physician. She smiles. “A few weeks along. I doubt most people would notice but I’m guessing you have a perceptive alpha.”

“Ye—” He stops. “How do you know I have an alpha?” It’s not as if only alphas are capable of knocking up omegas. Unfortunately, even other omegas can impregnate omegas, nevermind alphas and betas.

The doctor pulls up his charts and explains. “If we go back and look at your x-rays from when you first presented, and then these from ten years later…”

Off listens, not sure how he should react. He hadn’t been especially fertile but his body had, in reaction to a chosen alpha, _changed_. Apparently this is something that can happen to omegas when their alpha is an especially good match, hormones sending all the right signals over time. All that would be interesting, sure, but now Off is back to what had triggered the conversation to begin with.

He waves his hands, trying to find his words. “P’hmor krab,” he interrupts. “I’m pregnant?”

The doctor sighs softly. She puts a reassuring hand on his arm, exuding as much reassurance as she can. “Yes. You’re pregnant. Do you need help on deciding what to do next? I would advise you start taking pre-natal vitamins and avoid any exercise too strenuous--although you should still exercise regularly, especially now. Perhaps you should...”

Off nods along, answering “krab” to each statement, but he doesn’t really hear her.

This isn’t something he’d ever planned for himself. In the slightest.

He’d _considered_ having kids, but even then he’d sort of written it off as something that he wasn’t really looking for in life.

And he had only been fucked once. Ever. One time and apparently his body was overly eager to change all his plans. At least, in all its open secrecy, his relationship is stable.

He gets his paperwork and picks up what he needs from the pharmacy. Gun had an event or he would’ve been there, too. In fact, he kept trying to get Off to reschedule the appointment so that he could come and—

Had he _known_?

Not just that something was different, but that Off was pregnant? Off has always heard that alphas can sense this sort of thing more easily and the doctor had commented as such…

“Ai’Gun,” he murmurs to himself. “You knew!” But he doesn’t know whether it would’ve been better to hear it from Gun before he told the doctor.

He checks the time and knows Gun still has about half an hour left of the live. He sends him a message, but all it says is that he’s done at the doctor’s and on his way home.

He receives an immediate response—a slew of question marks, a “Papii,” and a pouting sticker.

Off glares at the phone and purposely pockets it without responding. That’s what Gun gets for not warning him beforehand.

He gets home and is not surprised in the slightest when P’Kwang drops Gun at his place after the event.

“Papii, na?” Gun starts. He stares at Off across the room for a moment before he slides onto the couch next to him.

“Mm,” Off grunts, in lieu of a real response. He can let Gun struggle for another minute.

“What did the doctor say? Was there something?” Gun asks, snuggling up close to Off, nuzzling his face into Off’s chest.

Again, Off responds with a grunt and a nod.

“Papiiii.” Gun looks up at him, awkward angle though it maybe. “Papii, na. Na, na, naaa.” He huffs a harsh breath out his nose. “Is it something bad?” he asks, starting to sound worried, and Off is forced to take pity on him.

Off juts his chin toward the bag from the pharmacy and, slightly confused, Gun picks it up and looks inside.

He gives Gun a moment to process what he’s looking at and does his best to keep his expression as neutral as possible.

“Papii,” Gun says slowly.

Politely, overly sweet, Off says, “Krab.”

“Papii, is this your stuff?”

“Mm.”

Gun throws himself at Off, clinging to him tightly. “Papii, we’re going to have a baby.”

“Mm,” but Off can’t hold back the smile at Gun’s excitement, Gun’s happiness. Gun is making nonsense sounds as he shoves his face into Off’s neck and holds onto him.

Finally, however, Off shoves at him to loosen his grip and Gun retreats ever-so-slightly. Off uses the opportunity to glare. But it turns out glaring at someone who is so deliriously happy at the thing you want to scold them over is...difficult.

“ _One time_.” He holds up a finger for emphasis. “I give in one time and this is what happens?”

Gun pouts, puffing out his lips and giving Off those sweet eyes. “Papii, Gun is sorry.”

“Hm,” Off huffs. He points at Gun. “But you can’t stop smiling!”

Slightly flustered, Gun trips over his words, settles on. “Of course Gun is happy. Gun and Papii and a baby…” He looks askance at Off. “Is Papii mad?”

Off shakes his head. “I’m not mad. I’m just...stressed. I don’t know what this means. What am I going to tell the company? What about—”

“Let Gun take care of Papii. I’ll figure it out.” He takes Off’s hand. “You always take care of me and worry about me, but I can take care of you this time. Both of you.”

When Off gives a tentative nod, sighing, Gun grins and puts his hand on Off’s abdomen. Off scoffs at him. “You won’t be able to feel anything except my stomach rumbling. I’m hungry, let’s eat.”

“Yes, Papii.”

Gun doesn’t stop smiling that evening.


	3. Revelation

It’s obvious Gun is stressed. He’s had to take on a lot more responsibility, trying to make up for the work that Off won’t be able to do soon, trying to ensure they’ll all have enough.

And he’s cut down on his shopping. Somewhat.

The bump is still easy enough to hide and the company has prepared a statement, awaiting only Off and Gun’s own teasers.

“We want babiis to hear it from us first,” they explained, and Godji, having been present, had squealed and clutched her chest.

For all that she liked to say it didn’t affect her anymore, that definitely wasn’t the case. Their open secret is no longer _any_ kind of secret.

Gun is radiating an aura of happiness that overrides any weariness or stress that he may be feeling. Before, he had his sister and his grandmother to worry about, now with Off and the baby, too...

But he still looks way too good.

Off complains that he should be the one with the glow.

“Papii, you _are_ glowing. And chubby.” Gun pinches Off’s cheeks and sides and Off curls in to avoid his hands, but then they get turned around, Gun holding Off from the back.

Gun presses his cheek to Off’s shoulder blade and rocks them from side to side, hands calming into a gentle rub over Off’s ever-growing mid-section. He’s humming, drumming his fingertips over the curve.

Every time Off thinks this is too much, that being an omega is a curse, he sees how excited Gun is to be a father and how much he wants this. This will change their lives, but that doesn’t mean it’s bad. Together, they can handle it. And maybe it’ll even be fun.

After a doctor’s visit with Gun— _his alpha_ , and it’s so strange to hear it spoken so clearly—they know exactly what to share to start the whole reveal.

Off posts the ultrasound to Instagram, the caption: _Nong_ 🥺

Amidst the initial influx of hearts and “I love you”s and self-promotion and even immediate congratulations, are some less pleased comments:

> _P’Off, what did you do?!?!???????!!!!!_!

> _What will Nong Gun think?????_ 😭😭😭

> _We know you’re Papii but babiis didn’t think you’d do this_...

They give it a few minutes before Gun posts a picture of his head resting on someone’s stomach, too zoomed in for much clarity. Mostly it’s just his face and fabric that could be literally anything. He posts only a green heart.

His comments are mixed but mostly positive, supportive, people going so far as to claim they’ll support OffGun even if they’re with other people as long as they’re happy.

Some people remember Jennie’s IG story, saying, “Papii is Papa, isn’t he?” to Gun and Gun grinning but shy, eyes scrunching closed in embarrassment.

Or when Gun had made a vague statement about not working with Off soon before correcting course.

Fans have spotted them in other places earlier in the day, unsure what to think, and then Gun posts to his story.

It’s a clip of Off sprawled on the sofa, playing on his phone, panning to his face and zooming in, zooming out on his full body...and then…

Then it zooms in on his abdomen as Gun must step closer, putting his hand to Off’s belly. “ _Nonggg. Nong, say hi_ ,” he’s saying, but soon Off swats him away, and there’s the briefest glimpse of Off’s fake-angry face and the sound of Gun’s joyous, crackling laughter.

Off, although embarrassed, quickly reposts the story to his own.

Their mentions blow up more than usual. More than ever. Confusion. Excitement. Disappointment.

Then Off posts the zoomed out version of Gun’s picture, revealing that Gun’s head is indeed resting on his stomach.

Revelation.

It may not be _completely_ explicit, but it’s certainly compelling and some babiis are brave enough to make the speculation.

It takes about an hour before the gossip articles start popping up, titles like “Off-Gun or Gun-Off?” and “Could our favorite ship be real? And expecting?!”

Tay adds fuel to the fire with a tweet: _Congratulations to Peng and Nong_

This leads to replies such as:

> _Nong???????? Nong who???????????_ 👀

> _This nong? [an adorable picture of Gun]_

Along with, of course:

> _When will P’Tay and P’New announce theirs? Doesn’t P’Tay want his kids to grow up with Peng’s_ …

Everyone is too suspicious to be completely certain of what’s happened. After all, to go from no concrete confirmation that your ship is even _real_ to thinking they might be expecting a child is rather a large leap.

They let the company release the statement, explaining the situation and that Off and Gun will be taking a break as they expect their first child. It’s posted to Twitter and the two involved retweet the statement.

Suddenly, the notifications are nonstop. Some wonder if it’s all a trick, promotion for a series as yet unrevealed, but the majority are so excited that the messages barely make sense. Off and Gun scroll through their mentions together, even catching word already of projects that babiis of various countries have started putting together in honor of the occasion.

A burden Off didn’t realize he’d _still_ been holding is lifted. Their fans approve. Of course they do. Jennie had planted the seed long ago that it was possible and fans had been craving it longer than that. Off and Gun are together and they’re having a baby, although in not quite the configuration every series has implied. Babiis are well aware that Gun is an alpha and now quite speculative about Off’s status as an omega. They fit together like puzzle pieces. Like _soulmates_. They’re irrevocably linked.

And now, everyone knows.

The fanart has already started and Gun shows Off his phone as he scrolls through. “So cute,” he says, and Off nods, because Gun _is_.

It had felt like they’d been doing this all on their own, even though people close to them had known already. To keep this from their babiis felt like a bit of a betrayal, knowing how it would affect the future for all of them. They had known confirming their relationship on its own would be a lot in the best of ways, but this new situation is one that has everyone just about losing their minds.

It’s a good kind of chaos.


	4. Expectation

There are nights when Off wakes up and complains about the growing pain, about his stretch marks, all the general discomforts he has to endure along with all the worries and doubts that come to mind.

Their babiis, however, throw them a baby shower—a “babii” shower—in which they get them all the parenting essentials they can think of. It’s kind of ridiculous. And amazing.

Off and Gun can’t believe how supportive their fans continue to be and how much they actually provide. Their friends and family do much the same but they’re sure to show babiis that they have received all gifts proffered and...although not _everything_...to provide updates.

Off tries to keep the more intense parts of his pregnancy brain in check but he posts one story about his intense craving for peanuts and the next thing he knows, they’re drowning in peanuts, peanut butter, peanut-everything. With how quick everyone is, it goes from craving to over-indulged reality within _minutes_.

Their fans are a lot, for good or for ill.

Mostly for good, as Off eats the peanut candies they’ve given him and finally puts his feet up for the day.

Gun shoves aside the bags and bags of treats. “Papii, don’t get too chubby.”

Off shoots him a glare. “I’m carrying your child.”

Gun humphs and settles in next to Off. “I’m just worried about Papii.” He hugs Off. “Gun loves Papii na. Gun loves nong.” His hand moves to Off’s definitely-rounded tummy and dances his fingers over the surface. “Nong, tell Papii he has to take care of himself.”

Off bites into another candy and it cracks, making him whine aloud and clutch at his mouth.

“I told you!” Gun exclaims, victorious, but he proceeds to comfort Off in his tooth pain until it subsides.

He’s been settling more and more into his role as alpha, even if it seems it’s only because he must. When anything untoward is said about their little family, Gun is quick to defend, to protect what’s his. Most don’t dare to say anything except a snide comment here or there about their switched not-so-presented presentations, or about how Off isn’t what he seems. Gun doesn’t care what they think of him, especially because the expectation of omega versus the reality of alpha means they see him as having _more_ power. It’s that they think Off has suddenly lost something in their eyes—power, reputation, what have you—that makes him _burn_. In many ways, Off is what they had always thought, even if biologically their implied roles were reversed.

It goes back to Gun’s constant defense of omegas, in saying there’s no shame in portraying them. It just hits a little closer to home when it’s his beloved being looked down upon.

Off tells them it doesn’t matter and not to listen. He can take care of himself _and_ Gun when he’s not in his current state so there’s no reason to worry overly much. Gun pouts at him until Off comforts him into submission. Their alpha-omega connection truly seems to flow both ways.

Still though. Off complains about being an omega every day these days. He can’t help it. His body is changing more and more with almost each passing _moment_ it feels like sometimes, and it doesn’t exactly _feel_ good. He assures himself and Gun that it’ll be okay, that it’s worth it, but Gun is more than willing to listen to him complain.

“Papii,” he explains one evening, exhausted from running all over, covering three different events, “I never thought this would happen.” His voice is soft and hoarse from a day spent talking too much and too loud. “But...I’m so happy. I would be happy to be with Papii whether or not we had a baby at all. And now it’ll be ours. You know I’ve thought about adopting and...maybe we still can. This is everything I wanted.”

Off hums. He didn’t go anywhere today, although Tay and Arm came over to keep him company and laugh at his mood swings and swollen ankles, but he’s going through a major phase of “existing is _work_ ” with the baby on the way.

Gun is quiet for a long moment. “Is Papii okay?”

“Hm? I’m fine,” Off tells him without thinking, the automatic response.

Gun props himself up on Off’s chest and forces Off to make eye contact. Off makes a silly face, widening his eyes, tilting his head, pouting his lips. It settles into something more serious though soft when Gun doesn’t break his own earnest expression.

“What is it, baby?” Off asks, rubbing a hand up and down Gun’s back.

Gun sighs. “Papii...I know you didn’t want kids. Why didn’t you say anything when you got back from the doctor? Why did you just...accept it?”

Off shrugs. “I don’t know.” He stares at the ceiling, thinking. “Since I met you, everything was different. It took me a long time to realize it. To admit it. You changed me. You changed how I acted around others, how I saw the world. How I saw you. You made me so much more mature and so much more patient.” He laughs. “And you heard the doctor.” He shifts slightly, shy in a way that makes Gun giggle. The sound reverberates through his chest where Gun is supporting himself. “This is possible because we fit together so well. Like…” He shakes his head.

“Papii, tell me,” Gun pleads.

Off swallows, looks into Gun’s eyes. “Like it’s fate. Like whatever happens between us is meant to be.”

“Uiiii.” Gun’s face scrunches up in one of his all-encompassing smiles. “ _Papiiiiii_. Love you na.”

“I love you, too,” he shoots Gun a playful glare, “Ai’Gun.”

Gun kisses Off all over his chest and face and neck and finally his lips.

The months pass by quickly, busy as they are. There are ups and downs, but the biggest up is the day Gun wakes up late to find Off sitting on the couch, staring at his phone.

He turns to Gun. “The paperwork is done.”

Gun, still wiping sleep from his eyes, makes a noise in inquiry.

“I bought a house.”


	5. Realization

Gun is smiling at his phone, zooming in on Off’s huge belly and cooing. “So cute.”

He flips through his photos, grinning the whole time. He’d taken so many pictures. Most of which might be otherwise unflattering were he not so endeared to the subject.

“Oy!”

Gun locks his phone and turns to Off, still smiling.

“Were you looking at my pregnancy photos again?” Off narrows his eyes.

“Papii was so cute and chubby,” Gun explains, no shame whatsoever. It’s not as if he cares he’s been caught. Soft in all his fondness, he reaches up to hook his arms around Off’s neck, and Off instinctually bares his throat to Gun’s kisses.

Wrapping his arms around Gun, he looks down into his eyes. “I thought you said I was too chubby.”

“But cute.” Gun’s big, earnest eyes slay him and Off can’t even pretend to be angry.

But Off still lets out a huff of protest as Gun pinches his tummy. “Am I chubby now?”

Gun hums in acceptance that Off had worked hard to look as he once had if not better. He had climbed Off like a tree just that morning claiming that Off was too handsome to resist. It doesn’t stop him from pouting. “Where’s nong?”

Off juts his chin back towards the room. “Sleeping still.”

He’s barely spoken when Gun heads back towards the baby’s room. 

“Ohooo,” Off intones as Gun scoops up the baby. “She knows she’s in the presence of an alpha, doesn’t she?”

“Nong knows I’m her dad,” Gun corrects. He lets her grab onto his fingers and he kisses her cheeks, bouncing her up and down on his hip. “Is nong hungry?” He carries her out of the room and Off has no choice but to follow.

They’re sitting at the table in their home a few moments later. Gun is opening his mouth in an “o” to make his daughter do the same, aiming the spoon into her mouth as he makes exaggerated yummy noises. “Is it good?” he asks, eyes alight as he watches her.

Off’s gaze is much the same watching the two of them. “You know,” he starts, “I’m glad I’m an omega.”

This has Gun turning to look at him, curious. “There’s nothing wrong with being an omega.”

Off laughs, seeing why Gun is saying it, but he continues. “I’ve never been proud of it. It hasn’t really affected me. People didn’t know and I didn’t say and I didn’t think I would ever need to think too much about it. And then I met you.” He glares at Gun, but it’s full of happiness, of humor. “You knew. No other alpha had ever gotten close and I didn’t want you close either but...how could I keep you out?”

“Papii, you make it sound like it’s a bad thing.”

Off waves his hand, trying to go back to his initial thought. “I’m glad I’m an omega and that we could do this together. That I could be the one to do this. If it hadn’t been you, I wouldn’t have wanted it. But…”

“But?” Gun laughs, but his nerves are obvious in the way he bounces their daughter a bit too fast. “You can’t say all that and then say ‘but’!” Gun scolds, wagging his finger.

“Did I make my alpha angry?” Off teases back.

“ _Papii_.”

“I know, I know.” He reaches across the table and grabs Gun’s hand, the one still holding their daughter’s spoon. “But I’m glad you didn’t have to do this. And...I’m happy like I never thought I’d be.” He sucks in a breath, then holds Gun’s gaze with his own, hopes that Gun can see just how much he means his words. “I’m happier than I ever thought I’d be.”

Long enough that Gun is struggling to keep looking, still getting shy despite everything. And, if he’s honest, it’s just _emotional_. His eyes are watering and he can’t swipe at them, can only whisper, “Papii…” again, softer, as the tears slide down his cheeks.

“Crying?” Off asks, but he sniffles, scrubs at his own face. They see each other all the time, they live together, they have a _family_ together in every sense of the word, and yet this level of honesty and earnestness is still a lot.

The two take a little while trying to put themselves together, smiling even with tears falling down their faces, before the baby starts crying, too, and pulls them away from the moment. “Nong, come here,” Off tells her, lifting the baby from Gun’s grip.

Off talks to their daughter as he turns away, unable to look at Gun. “Your dads are sappy, huh?” He changes his voice as he bobs the baby towards Gun, who is still trying to compose himself. “ _My dads love each other too much. It’s gross_ ,” Off says, speaking for the baby.

Gun laughs and scolds him and they even out, play around. It’s a good day.

It’s a good life.

Gun posts far too many pictures of the baby to Instagram, including numerous pictures of Off asleep with the baby resting on his chest. More often, however, selfies of himself and their daughter, kissing her on the cheek, trying to get her to imitate his silly expressions. He posts stories of Off fumbling with feeding her, dressing her, until finally Off gives up and shows how Gun gets it done. Gun is all patience when it comes to the baby, talking to her like she can understand every word—she watches him in fascination, like she really _does_ —and Off is in awe that all this is his, that his ignored status allowed for something so pure.

Gun is really the one who’s better with her, more natural with her. It goes against whatever traditional alpha attributes people still hold true despite all evidence, that the alpha is better with the child, but it works for them. Only their reality matters, the one that Off and Gun have tried their best to achieve, that they’ve worked together to make work.

But from the moment the two had met, everything had been different. They can’t hide the draw of destiny that pulled them close, that allowed them to fall in love, that allowed _this_.

Fate may have a heavy hand, but everything is more within one’s grasp than biology might dictate.

And everything they need is within their grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are down for more OffGun shenanigans from me...
> 
> Whatever the case, thank you so much for reading. 💚


End file.
